Love Button
by Kid-kun13
Summary: Near war etwas Besonderes. So dachte jedenfalls der Rothaarige, der schon seit längerer Zeit mehr für ihn empfand, als nur ein normaler Freund... / One-Shot MattxNear; Matt POV!


Neugierig musterte ich den kleinen Jungen, der vor mir auf dem Boden hockte. Wie immer widmete er den Spielzeugen in seinen Händen die ganze Aufmerksamkeit und ließ mich dabei vollkommen außen vor. Vor einigen Tagen hätte ich bestimmt niemals zugegeben, dass mich diese Tatsache mehr als nur gestört hätte, doch mir war etwas Wichtiges klar geworden. Der Beschützerinstinkt, den ich seit meiner Ankunft hier ihm gegenüber aufgebaut hatte, vertiefte sich jeden Tag mehr und mehr. Near verleitete mich einfach dazu für ihn als eine Art großen Bruder dazustehen, aber dass mich der kleine Weishaarige auch dazu bringen würde, mich in ihn zu verlieben, hätte ich niemals vermutet.

Und doch saß ich an diesem einen besagten Tag auf dem schon etwas abgenutzten Sofa und beobachtete jede seiner Bewegung. Das Gefühl, dabei wie ein Stalker zu wirken, beschloss ich dabei einfach zu ignorieren, was auch sich auch als einfach und erfolgreich herausstellte. Nun ja, mehr oder weniger… Jedenfalls konnte ich diese Sorge getrost unter den Tisch kehren, da mich der Weishaarige in Mitten seiner ganzen Spielzeuge ohnehin nicht wahrnahm. Auf Spielsachen eifersüchtig zu reagieren war vielleicht nicht mein klügster Schachzug in der Laufbahn meiner Ausbildung gewesen, aber das hielt mich nicht davon ab, es doch zu sein.

Mit einem leichten Schmollen griff ich also zu meiner PSP, die ich mir für Notfälle – also für meine übliche Langeweile – schon handbereit zur Seite gelegt hatte. Das laute Geräusch, das aus den Lautsprechern dröhnte, ließ sogar mich kurz erschrocken zusammenzucken. Klar, ich war den Lärm, den diese kleine Spielkonsole fabrizierte, gewöhnt, aber vorbereitet war ich nicht gewesen, weshalb sie mich deshalb – und nur deshalb! – erschocken hatte.

Gelangweilt lief ich mit dem kleinen Klempner Mario durch die Welten und besiegte einen Gegner nach dem Anderen, wurde groß und klein und was sonst noch alles dazugehörte. Päh, ich kannte dieses Spiel schon so gut wie auswendig, da mir… nun ja, _sehr_ oft langweilig war, weshalb ich es kurzerhand austauschte. Die verschiedenen Pokemons konnte ich zwar genauso im Schlaf aufsagen, doch mehr Optionen hatte ich derweil nicht, weshalb ich mich seufzend auf die Suche nach den seltenen Tierchen machte.

„Was spielst du da?"

Die Stimme meines Nachbars ließ mich aufhorchen. Erschrocken oder überrascht war ich nicht gewesen, immerhin hatte ich ihm ab und zu neugierige Blicke zugeworfen, von denen er natürlich – und zu meiner Erleichterung – nichts mitbekommen hatte. Zu sehr war er in seine Spiele vertieft gewesen, weshalb ich es nicht verhindern konnte, dass mir ein paar Mal ein Lächeln über die Lippen huschte. Irgendwie erinnerte er mich an mich selbst, als ich noch klein war, wenn er auf dem Boden hockte und in seiner eigenen Welt lebte.

„Finde es heraus. Na, was ist? Magst du auch mal?"

Erwartungsvoll hielt ich ihm die kleine Spielkonsole unter die Nase, die er einen Moment fragend begutachtete, bevor er sie zögernd zur Hand nahm. Er sah richtig putzig aus, weshalb sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf meinen Wangen ausbreitete, der allerdings sofort wieder verschwand, als er mich mit einem neugierigen Blick ansieht.

„Wie spielt man damit?"

An seiner Stimme konnte ich erkennen, dass es ihm wohl peinlich war. Überrascht war ich durchaus gewesen. Kein Wunder, immerhin war der Kleine so etwas wie der König unter allen leidenschaftlichen Spielern. Nun ja, insofern es sich um Flugzeuge und ähnliches handelte, wie mir schien.

„Sag bloß, du hast noch nie mit einer PSP gespielt…"

Schüchtern und beschämt schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. Ich lachte in mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht an, während ich ihn vorsichtig näher an mich heran zog. So nahe, bis er auf meinem Schoß saß. Vorsichtig legte ich meine Arme um ihn herum und umklammerte seine beiden Hände, die immer noch die PSP festhielten.

„Mit dem Steuerkreuz lenkst du die Figur und mit dem A-Knopf sprichst du beispielsweise eine Person an. Versuchs doch mal"

„So etwa…?"

„Das war der B-Knopf, Near. Den A-Knopf musst du drücken"

„Wollt ich ja…"

Auf seine vergebliche Rechtfertigung musste ich einfach anfangen zu lachen. Er sah wirklich zu süß aus, wenn ihm etwas peinlich war oder er einfach nur keine Ahnung hatte, was er tun sollte. Ich liebte diese leichte Röte, die sich dabei immer auf seinen Wangen abzeichnete. Ich liebte ihn natürlich im Ganzen, aber ganz besonders das faszinierte mich an meinem kleinen Near.

„Geschafft!"

„Na siehst du, geht doch. Und jetzt musst du nur noch mit ihm kämpfen"

„Wieder mit dem A-Knopf?"

„Nun ja, eigentlich mit einem Pokemon"

„Haha, sehr lustig…"

Was ich noch mehr liebte als seine roten Päckchen war sein wunderschönes Lächeln, das ich leider nicht allzu oft zu Gesicht bekam. Keine Ahnung warum, aber er war einfach so. Er lachte kaum und wenn, dann war ich der einzige, der ihn dabei sehen durfte. Natürlich stimmte mich die Tatsache, dass er nur mit offenbar soviel Vertrauen schenkte, froh, weshalb es mich auch nicht verwunderte, dass ein breites Lachen auf meinen Lippen lag, während der Kleine auf meiner PSP herumtippte.

„Du bist gemein, Matt. Lachst du mich etwa aus?"

„Ich doch nicht…"

„Höre ich da etwa Sarkasmus…?"

„Das bildest du dir nur ein…"

Eine Weile verging und die Sonne färbte den Himmel in einem wunderschönen Orange. Mein Kleiner hatte es erfolgreich geschafft seinen ersten Gegner zu bezwingen, weshalb er auch zufrieden und glücklich auf meinem Schoß eingeschlafen war. Ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn eine Weile zu beobachten. Er sah aus wie ein kleiner Unschuldsengel. So süß war er.

Leider kam ich nicht lange in den Genuss ihn beim Schlafen zu beäugeln, immerhin musste ich auch mal zurück in mein Zimmer und für die nächsten Tage lernen. Ich schaffte es irgendwie, ihn vorsichtig und sanft von meinem Schoß runter zu schieben. Ich zögerte einen Moment. Natürlich konnte ich während meiner Überlegung den Blick nicht von dem schlafenden Near lassen, der eingerollt neben mir lag.

„Ich liebe dich"

Leise murmelte ich ihm diese Worte ins Ohr, und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, bevor ich mich endlich von der Couch erhob und in Richtung Tür ging. Im Türrahmen blieb ich plötzlich stehen, da ich eine Stimme hinter mir hören konnte:

„Ich dich auch"

Lachend drehte ich mich zu dem nun aufrecht sitzenden Near um und sah ihm in das ebenfalls grinsende Gesicht.

Nun ja, es versteht sich wohl von selbst, dass ich die Türe wieder ins Schloss fallen ließ und beschloss, das Lernen auf später zu verschieben. Mein kleiner Near hatte erst einmal Vorrang gehabt…


End file.
